1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oxygen generators, and more particularly to one that is novel in combination pattern, compact in assembly, handy in carrying and transportation, and reducible in cost and price.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the advancement on civilization of human society, medical technology and many important respects is boosted, human beings have already tremendous improvements on the research and control of diseases, and the average life-span of human is also lengthened, which definitely makes the arrival of the aging society an unavoidable trend. On the other hand, it has also brought about many adverse influences, wherein the severe damage of the global environment is most denounced. Therefore, at times inexplicable diseases (for instance: Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS)) or extremely awful environment (for instance: rainstorm, bitter cold and torturing hot weather, or mudflows) indeed fight back to humans, and it deserves us to think over the whys. With a vast anxiety about the outside environment, and the inevitable dealing with the possibilities of being invaded by the gradually awful environment and the inexplicable diseases, human beings should be ready for all kinds of prevention, and oxygen is an absolutely indispensable element for humans to survive, where the oxygen generator, capable of self-producing oxygen, by introducing high pressure air to react with the internally filled molecular sieve substances, is an important first-aid appliance. Not only is the oxygen generator used in emergencies, it is also required by many symptoms of chronic diseases, for instance, it is essential to have the oxygen generator prepared anytime for the emergency use by the patients of asthma and dyspnoea. Moreover, the more pure oxygen that is breathed by people, the better circulation of blood results, which also enables the mind to be sharply nimble, the body to get rid of fatigues and the work efficiency to be substantially boosted. Therefore, during daily life or in the office, it is a great custom to equip with an oxygen generator ready anytime for the emergency.
Prior art oxygen generators are mostly made up of the off-the-shelf parts and modules Therefore, the volume of the assembly is unbound and bulky, which no doubt deteriorates the ability to carry or transport the oxygen generator, and it could further boost the cost that fails to offer a competitive price, which is really bad. In light of the aforesaid drawbacks, the inventor conceived an idea of achieving the oxygen generator that features novel in combination, compact in assembly, handy in carrying and reducible in cost and price.